


Sleet

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Gen, Hot Chocolate, Jaws, Old Video Store, Pillow & Blanket Forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A kid tries to get Jongdae to let him watch Jaws, and it snows a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleet

It was a snowy night in the city, with chilling winds and frosted sleet threatening to drown those that loitered beneath shop fronts. Jongdae, however, was indoors and pitied those outside on the street, hats and umbrellas and scarves being stolen in the wind. What he pitied most, however, was himself - how he ended up working the night shift at the crappy local video rental store, he'd never know. Perhaps it was because he'd broken up with the owner's daughter three nights ago, or maybe the fact that he liked to slack off during the day and flirt with the odd tourist that meandered around the always-vacant store. Jongdae was not a model employee and was proud of it.

With the sun setting and the last drabble of customers filing out of the store as a bus arrived our front, Jongdae sighed as he watched the only two people that had entered the store since his shift began leave without borrowing anything. _They didn't even buy an ice cream_ , Jongdae though. _Selfish jerks_. Given, it was snowing outside and the weather was not right for frozen desserts, but Jongdae didn't care. He'd seen too many people walk past the video shop and not even pause to look in the window. Did people care that they had a special savings offer for three VHS' and a bag of popcorn for $9.50? Perhaps they would if it was a Friday night in the year 2001. But it wasn't. It was a Wednesday night and Jongdae hated himself for agreeing to work this horrible shift.

The shop was quiet as the wind died down and the snow gently fell against the street. Leaning back in his (old and squeaky) chair, Jongdae put his feet on the (equally old and squeaky) plastic desk where he was stationed for the night. After canvassing the store from his seat for any customers that may have snuck in during a lapse in his concentration, Jongdae leaned his head back against the chair and stared at the (now) very interesting ceiling. Swirls of grey and white stucco adorned the ceiling, with faulty neon strip lighting flashing on and off in various places. Brown splotches littered the roof as well, patches of damp from the previous winters remained unattended and uncared for.  Lolling his head to the right, Jongdae glimpsed at the obscenely bright green clock on the wall - 8:56PM. He'd only been at work for an hour. Letting out a groan as his stood up from his chair, Jongdae shuffled over the the vending machines next to his desk, spacing out until the bright pinks and reds and yellows became a blur; he was only brought to attention when a small boy tapped him on the shoulder.

"Sir, are you still open?" The small boy questioned.

"Yes, little man, we are! Can I help you with anything?"

"My dad ran over my goldfish in the driveway and it got squished and mummy said I could borrow a movie about fish."

Visibly shocked from the child's unabashed honestly, Jongdae lead the child over to the children's video section before asking;

"Why was your goldfish in the driveway?"

"I was taking him for a walk. Mummy said I overfeed him so I thought I'd take him to lose some weight!" The child said, grinning widely. Oh, how creepy young children can be. Turning to the section behind him, the child let out a delighted squeal as he picked up a DVD case; Jongdae letting out a groan. Horror movies.

"Um, I'm sorry, but those movies aren't really appropriate for someone you age. I can help you find another if you'd like?"

"No." The child protested, clutching the case close to his chest.

"That's a very scary movie, you know." Jongdae reason, eyeing off the ancient copy of _Jaws_ in the child's grip.

"It can't be that scary, look, it's got a fishy on the front!" The child exclaimed, pointing to the rather large teeth on the cover.

"I can't let you borrow that movie, I'm sorry." Jongdae stated firmly, only to widen his eyes as the child started to cry.

"Okay, okay, I'll just get the disk for you, come with me." Jongdae forced out quickly, scuffling back behind the desk to retrieve the matching CD. The child instantly stopped crying and skipped along behind him. If there was one thing that Jongdae couldn't handle, it was children.

 After taking the customers money, Jongdae let out a long groan before looking at the clock again - "9:39PM". _Only 21 minutes left of work_ , Jongdae thought. _It shouldn't be too bad_. The wind had picked up again, and the snow was falling harder and Jongdae dozed off at his desk - thankfully, the old shop had no cameras watching the store; he'd certainly be fired if his boss saw him rent a copy of _Jaws_ to a seven year old, and then go back to sleeping at his desk. Pulling out his cell phone, Jongdae sent a few text messages to his roommates to ask them if they want him to bring anything home - it was a good 35 minute bus ride home. Receiving no reply after 20 minutes, Jongdae began to close up shop.

After turning off all the lights and locking the doors, Jongdae ruffled his large overcoat higher up his neck as his bus entered his vision, spraying dirty snow and water onto him as it pulled up alongside the curb. Stumbling up the stairs and along the aisle, Jongdae checked his phone once more for messages before settling in for the long trip home. Nodding off with his earphones in, Jongdae was awoken by a sharp pain running through his forehead - the bus driver had braked and as a result, Jongdae's limp body had lurched forward to headbutt the metal pole in front of his seat. Luckily, it was his turn to exit the bus and he gingerly thanked the bus driver. Sliding his keys into the lock of his apartment, Jongdae was greeted with a cold and silent apartment; horrific flashbacks of work occurring before his eyes.

Stepping inside with quiet presses, Jongdae noticed a strange material igloo in the middle of his kitchen (it was his kitchen because he cooked the most, his roommates had agreed on this). Padding over the sink to boil some water for a coffee, Jongdae slipped and lost his footing on what appeared to be hot chocolate mixture. _What the hell is that doing there?_ Jongdae thought to himself, standing up carefully and brushing off the offending powder. Grabbing a mug and the hot water, Jongdae prepared his coffee and headed to his room. _I'll deal with those idiots in the kitchen tomorrow_ , he decided as he opened the door to his bedroom, before quickly deciding that _now_ was the right time to deal with it because his roommates had cleared the house of linen and Jongdae was not dealing with that before bed. "CHANYEOL, KYUNGSOO", he yelled, marching back into the kitchen and placing his coffee onto the hallway sideboard on his way. Staring at the mountain of linen, Jongdae noticed it shaking as he once again said "Chanyeol. Kyungsoo. I know you're in there, so come out."

"But it's warm in here," came a muffled voice. Jongdae wasn't sure as to who it was. "We don't want to move."

"I swear to God, Park. Get out here now or I'm coming in there to sleep and you know I snore."

 

Soft murmuring came from inside the fort as Jongdae saw Kyungsoo shuffles over to create space between him and Chanyeol. Shucking himself of his coat and socks, Jongdae squeezes between the pair, already warm from body heat and cosy blankets.

"Why don't we do this every night?" Jongdae asked, sighing as his body relaxed and his eyes slid shut.

"Because I can't be bothered washing the sheets. And Chanyeol won't help me."

"Shut up, Kyungsoo. I'd help you."

"You wouldn't."

"You're right, I wouldn't."

 

 

\---------------------

 

 

Stirring, Jongdae awoke from his sleep a mere 30 minutes later, to find his was spooning with both Chanyeol and Kyungsoo.

"Hey, guys?" Jongdae asked.

"Yeah?" Kyungsoo and Chanyeol said in unison.

"What's it called when three friends are in a spoon-chain?"

Groaning, Kyungsoo asked; "I don't know, what?"

With a grin spreading across his face and a slap on the arm from Chanyeol, Jongdae replied simply with: "awkward".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ^^  
> I'm planning to make this kind of a collection of drabbles, so if you have any ideas or plots or characters you'd like to see, just tell me and I'll write you something around it!


End file.
